the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kravarius
The Mythical Helm of Shadow, numbering only one in its unaltered form in the entirety of the Magnus Imperus reality, which gave its user immense power over the element of shadow. History The Kravarius' origins are totally unknown, with Tyranis possessing only educated guesses as to its creation. He theorized that M’Gilrma, a Magnificentus-turned-Diabolith, was originally involved in its creation, being a Magnificentus of Shadow. However, it was mostly created to cancel out the Luxaus, should a non-benevolent being ever access the helm. This idea is garnered from Tyranis’ encounter with M’Gilrma when the latter attempted to reclaim the helm. Tyranis first located the helm in the center of a dwarf star he had been transported to by an encounter with a Master of the Multiverse. Protected by the Master's influence, he took the helm, and placed it upon his head. Instantly, his powers were magnified by several thousand times, and the purity of the mask's shadowy energies granted him utter dominance over the element of shadow. Since then, the helm has been synonymous with Tyranis himself; the mask having been a symbol of his power and abilities for as long as Tyranis has been known to the Imperian Confederacy. The helm was the only one in existence, until Tyranis experimented with creating three replicas to outfit more Diabolith with, in order to create an unstoppable army. These masks were but a fraction of the pure Kravarius' power, and each one carried a defect; Cazzadath's helm crippled him physically due to the onslaught of shadowy energy, Narthion's accidentally inherited half of its energy from light and thus made the wearer undergo a dramatic personality shift to become more merciful and moral, and Visstass's mutated him to become incredibly slimy and like a leech in appearance, outside of his armor. A fourth replica was created by Tyranis, following data he gathered from the creation of the other three masks, and the mask was given to Kortarex. It was dubbed the "Great Kravarius", as it possessed powers equivocal to a Legendary Mask, but was severely weaker compared to the unaltered mask. Tyranis wears the helm to this day, and the replicas remain with their chosen wearers. It is thought that, given the Kravarius' Mythical status on the Helm Power Spectrum, its destruction could remove from existence all beings possessing any power over the element of shadow, and would totally remove all shadow energy from the universe. Powers The Kravarius was Mythical for a reason; the bolts of pure shadow fired from the helm alone could devastate even the most stalwart of defenders, and any wearer would quickly find their very being totally dominated by the shadowy energies emanated from the helm. Any being capable of exerting influence over the helm would find their powers magnified many thousands-folds, and would make them a nigh-unmatched being of elemental dominance, besides wearers of other Mythical helms. Forms The Kravarius came in four forms: * Unaltered: This was the helm Tyranis wore and had sharp edges and inclines in its design, as well as being jet black with an unearthly shine to the texture of the helm. This form possessed the most raw shadow energy * Altered: This form was worn by Cazzadath and Visstass, and was smoother, with a more grainy black, owing to the imperfections in its replication; they possessed strong enough energies, but caused negative effects on their wearers * Narthion's: This Kravarius was gold in coloration as a result of being mixed with light energies as well, and resulted in the user suffering a dramatic personality shift to become more merciful and kind * Great: This version of the Kravarius was virtually identical in power set to the unaltered Kravarius, but possessed less magnitude in power Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Mythical Helm Category:Apex Dozen